A Whole New World
by klownkntrl
Summary: Something strange happens when the universe's mightiest warriors finally go all out!


**Chapter 1**

"How long has it been now?" asked the figure in orange, "Beats me…? I'm just glad we were able to keep our bodies for all this training!" another figure in blue replied. Rocks and debris resonated around these two figures, in which they seemed to be floating next to each other in mid-air. "Well, for one thing, you're right, Vegeta, this has been awesome being able to perfect our fusion dance!" exclaimed Mr. Orange, "Like it's been ANY fun fusing with the likes of you, Kakarot, for what seems like an ETERNITY now!" Vegeta said unenthusiastically. "So what now, Vegeta?" Goku questioning Vegeta as he turned his back. "HMPH! What do you think, fool? It's in my royal blood to fight until death, so let's have one final challenge before we head back to King Kai's planet!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Goku with a dumbfounded look on his face asked "What kind of challenge? OH you must mean an EATING CHALLENGE! I'm totally in, Vegeta! I'll take you down!" He laughed, thinking about chowing down a hundred bowls of rice. "NO, you imbecile, not an eating challenge… besides we haven't eaten for thousands of years!" Vegeta snapping at Goku comically "I'm talking about one final fight! The strongest beings in the universe have one last go to see who REALLY is the strongest!" Goku's face turned serious as Vegeta explained "This time, we go at it until there is NOTHING left but our battered bodies!"

"KIIIIINNGGG KAAAAAIIII!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs "WHERE ARE YOU?" On a small distant planet on the other side of the universe, a short blue figure woke up frightened from the loud scream in his head. "AAAAAHH! Is that you Goku? Please tell me you and vegeta are done fighting for today? I'm getting tired of waiting for you guys!" King Kai said startled. They were talking to each other remotely through each other's minds "Actually, King Kai, I was wondering if you knew where we could go where we could have a whole sector of space to fight." Goku said calmly. "A WHOLE SECTOR OF SPACE? Are you CRAZY Goku? Why would you need a whole sector to fight? Can't you guys just settle with rock-paper-scissors?" King Kai said, nearly exhausted from speaking. "Ahahaha… sorry King Kai, it's just that me and Vegeta wanted to have one final battle before we came back to your planet. I think this time Vegeta's a little more serious, so I just wanted to know if you could point us to an empty sector." Goku explained. "_When will this end!"_ King Kai thought to himself "Ok, ok, I guess I know a good place for you guys to fight, but if you do too much damage, you guys are explaining to the Grand Kai!" He yelled "Head to Northeast sector of space. There isn't much there but a lowly planet inhabited by vast environments. That should be a good place to start your fight." "Thanks King Kai!" Goku yelled as he put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, vanishing in an instant.

In another instant flash, both Goku and Vegeta appeared on an empty planet. They looked around to find nothing but dead valleys and lonely, deep canyons. "So, we're here I see. What a waste of space… such a dead planet. It's PERFECT!" Vegeta said, seemingly excited "I hope you're ready for me this time, Kakarot!" Goku laughed as he began to do his usual stretching "You know I'm always ready to fight you, Vegeta! Remember when I fought you back on Earth when you were Majin?" "That fight will seem child's play compared to this one" He smirked "I'll show you what thousands of years of training have done to my power!" This was it; the most powerful beings in the universe were about to clash head to head in an all-out, no-holds-barred fight. Who would be the victor?

"I hope your done stretching Kakarot" Vegeta snarled "Let's begin this fight!" Goku quickly finished his regime and stood up in his fighting stance "Alright! Let's do it, Vegeta!" They both stood there, staring electricity into each other's eyes, both warriors ready to have the fight of their lives. The wind blew softly, the planet quiet under the overwhelming power of these two beings. The earth under them began to crumble under their radiating power, as they took steps toward each other, gaining into a full sprint. The two warriors crashed into each other as the air pressure around them began to create a massive sphere of energy, molding the terrain around them, hands locked into each other's in a tight grip, faces 3 inches apart staring each other dead in the eyes. Just then, in a flash, Goku disappeared and reappeared behind vegeta to deliver a horizontal kick to vegetas left ribcage. But just as fast as goku teleported, vegeta put his arm up in defense and blocked the massive kick. The pressure from the kick sent a shockwave to the right of vegeta, destroying a mountain in the distance. "Hehehe…Kakarot! You'll have to do better than that if you think your silly tricks are going to work against me!" Vegeta smirked as he spun around and caught goku with a back fist to his face. "OH!" Goku winced as he backed up from vegeta "_Now that was a hit! And he barely even put power into it! I'm starting to get excited about this fight!" _Goku thought to himself as he watched vegeta prep for another attack. "Come on, fool! Show me your true power!" Vegeta yelled as he rushed towards goku. They began to trade punches that were impossible to see but to each other. The fight had officially begun!

The fight continued as the volley of punches and lighting fast reflexes moved the battle around miles of land, both fighters moving so fast it seemed they were teleporting around. Vegeta finally got the upper hand and found an opening, charging up a small ki blast in his hand and forcing into gokus stomach. He blew goku back into a large, hollow glacier. He crashed into it, disappearing into the large iceberg and vegeta automatically gave chase. As he grew closer he saw the icy blue glacier brighten up an intense red. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 100!" Goku yelled. The whole glacier exploded into pieces. Vegeta, all the more anxious, flew straight into the center of this intense red aura. At that moment, both vegeta's and goku's fists met, sending in immense wave of energy off of them. Vegeta's white glove glowed against gokus burning red aura. He looked staright into gokus pupil-less eyes, a huge smile coming across his face. A huge spark of energy came out of their fists and at that moment, the red aura became engulfed by a bright yellow flash.

Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, intense jolts of electricity surrounded his body as he drove his fist into gokus. Goku's 100 times Kaio-Ken was no match for the super saiyan and he gave way. Vegeta struck him with lighting fast precision, sending goku with three dents in his chest crashing down deeper into the tundra. "Hmph…. What is he doing? I know he has more fight in him than that." Vegeta said calmly as he stood there, waiting for goku to emerge. The ice began to rumble and goku flew out of the rubble. He arose to vegetas hieght "Damn, Vegeta! I didn't know you were ready to get to that level!" Goku said happily. He looked down to see three holes in his Gi. "Wow, three punched and you already ruin my clothes. I guess I'll have to match you then, huh, vegeta?" His voice went from happy to serious as he continued the sentence "Let's do this!" Goku powered up, aura from a burning red to blinding yellow, the lightning engulfing his entire aura. At last, the two saiyans faced each other with a burning intensity, both powered up to super saiyan 2. "_WOW!" _King Kai watched "_I see whythey would need a whole planet, but do they really need a whole sector?"_

Once agaon, the two warriors clashed, sending punches at each other, simultaneously blocking and dodging the brutal blows. Goku intant transmissioned after being unable to block a kick vegeta sent, making vegeta kick into thin air. Goku reappeared, faster than ever, behind vegeta and hammered his fists into his back, sending him soaring into the sky, goku in pursuit with his transmission. He transported above him and delivered a sharp kick to vegetas abdomen, sending him crashing into the planet's earth. But just as soon as he hit the earth, he came soaring back into the sky, out of the dust, delivering a brutal uppercut to goku. As he spun backwards, vegeta grabbed his ankle and swung him around, sending him straight to the same hole goku had sent him. Only this time vegeta added his attack into the equation. "HAHAHAHAHA! Take this Kakarot!" He laughes as he sent a volley of a thousand ki blasts at insne speeds rushing towards goku. The ki blasts were hitting him faster than he could crash into the ground, leaving goku with no choice but to put up his defense. He was able to catch his balance and bring his arms up to block the massive ki blast attacks, pushing him down even faster as they hit his arms, bloodying them up. He crashed feet first into the ground and a massive crater amassed under his feet, the energy blasts bouncing every which way off of gokus super saiyan arms, scattering and exploding against the terrain. Then, it became quiet.

The planet stood still as the rubble settled and the smoke began to clear. Both warriors were huffing heavily, one in mid-air, the other a mile deep into the planet. "Let's see how he deals with an attack of that magnitude" vegeta said, trying to catch his breath. Goku was still huffing, arms up and damaged. "_I forget that when vegeta says he wants to fight, he REALLY wants to fight!"_ He thought to himself. Goku teleported out of the abyss vegeta put him in and faced vegeta once again. "How was that, clown? Can you feel the wrath in my attacks? Hahahaha, I know that's not your limit Kakarot, as you know this isn't mine!" He yelled down at goku, now ready for another go at the strained warrior. "You're right vegeta!" goku replied back "why don't we cut the crap and power up all the way!" Without hesitation, both fighters began to glow and increase in size, transforming into giant, golden apes. They both let out massive roars that even King Kai could feel. "GEEZ! These guys are insane! I wonder what they get out of fighting each other so extreme?" King Kai yelled as he and bubbles tried to save the dishes falling from his shaking house. In fact, the whole planet was shaking. In fact, the whole universe felt the roar of the might super saiyans.

With power not felt for thousands of years, galaxies lightyears away were trembling in its might. What was once a lonely, docile planet, had now become the battlefield for history's mightiest warriors. The golden apes roared with a fury and rage of the saiyan blood that fueled their bodies. As soon as they caught each others eye, they both let out a blast from their mouths, gokus burning red and vegetas luminescent green. The two powerful waves of energy met and nearly split the planet in half, creating small moons out of the chunks of the planet. As they hold off each others energy waves, they move closer and closer, becoming smaller and smaller. Goku's signature black hair reappears, vegetas becoming a brownish tint. Both bodies covered in red fur, both warriors holding the same energy blasts in their hands. Still, becoming closer and closer they both struggle to keep their attacks at bay. Just then, the pressure of their energies became too unstable at such close range and a massive explosion seperates the two. Goku and vegeta, virtually unfazed by the crumbling planet around them, now face off with pure intensity "So we're finally here, huh, Vegeta" Goku said calmy in his more serious voice. "It seems so, Kakarot." Vegeta replied without skipping a beat. Both warrior's auras now burned with an intense red glow. It was time for the super saiyan 4s to finally battle.

For the first time in history, two legendary super saiyan 4s will fight in a true battle of honor. "Hahaha, well kakarot, its your move!" vegeta said, smug, confident in his thousand year training. Goku sped towards vegeta, landing a punch in vegetas gut, only for vegeta to shed a sinister smile and counter with a knee to gokus chest. They knocked each other off, speeding right back towards each other. Each time they met, a loud thundering boom echoed across the galaxy. Fist after fist, knee after knee, headbutt after brutal headbutt, neither fighter was going to give up on this fight. After fighting for hours, with seemingly unlimited energy, the two warriors began to show fatigue. Scarred and bruised from the enduring fight, they now face each other with blurry vision, wiping the blood out of their eyes. "So, kakarot, it seems we've become physically on par to each other. Truthfully, it's quite amazing what we've achieved over an ETERNITY!" Vegeta laughed. "Yeah, you're right, we've grown beyond any measures." Goku replied. "But, I've had something i've been waiting to show you since the day you defeated me with your super kamehameha!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "_Oh no! He's bringin back old grudges. This can't be good!" _Goku thought to himself. "You've always found a way to humiliate me in life, and now, even in death, you still try to outclass ME, the saiyan PRINCE!" Vegeta exclaimed, charging up all of his energy "Well, kakarot, get ready to fight for your soul, as this is my ultimate attack that ive trained and perfected for THOUSAND OF YEARS JUST FOR YOU!"

Vegeta rose up into the atmosphere of the dying planet and began to charge up every single ounce of his ki into his life force. As the mighty warrior yelled, the atmosphere began to crack, opening vaccums of space. Goku began to worry that this might be too much for him to handle. "Vegeta! You've got to stop before we actually DO wreck this entire sector! Please Vegeta, Listen to me!" He yelled but to no avail. Vegeta was entranced by his own power, his whole body being engulfed with a green intensity only matched by the sun. "Oh no! It's too late, i've got to end this now!" Goku yelled, moving his hands into position. "KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAA!" He let off a massive wave of red energy cutting through the air rushing towards vegeta, still residing in the atmosphere. The red wave met the green fury of Vegeta and caused the earth under gokus feet to protrude out of the other side of the planet. Goku kept the beam steady but he noticed something...wrong "Wha-what's goin on? I hit him but my waves not even affecti-" At that moment vegeta appeared out of his energy wave, burning the brightest green, almost unrecognizable, in a pure form of his ki and life force. He grabbed Goku by his throat, immediately cutting off his massive energy wave. "Now, now, kakarot. Did you really think that little beam would be any match against me now?" He exclaimed in a strange voice. Goku could feel the grip burning his throat and he knew vegeta had surpassed super saiyan 4. "No, veg-vegeta *cough* Please vegeta dont do this!" Goku tried to plead, but vegeta wasn't hearing it. He tightened his grip and threw goku into a mountain,hundreds of miles away, causing it to collapse on him. Goku had no choice but to begin calling upon the universe. "_Please, I know this is asking a lot, but i need the power of the universe! I can't hold on much longer!" _King Kai immediately heard the message and began relaying it to the universes top advisors. "No, Goku! I thought you guys were sparring! How did you let it get to this extent!" King Kai rambled to himself. As Goku lay there, he began to feel the universes life energy around him. But instead of collect it into a spirit bomb, he used his super saiyan 4 body to directly collect the energy within him. "WOOOOH HOOOH! All this energy feels great! Keep it coming guys!" Goku lie there with only a fraction of his energy left. "Here i come, kakarot, and this time, i'll END YOU!" Vegeta yelled as he rush toward goku miles away. Suddenly, goku felt the warmest, most pure feeling overcome his body. It was like no other before and it made him feel almost invincible. The mountain shook and exploded as goku stood there, completely engulfed in red just like vegeta. Without words goku flashed towards vegeta and as they grew closer, the gravity itself started to revolve around them. From one instant to the next, Vegeta and Goku were 10 feet apart in what seemed like slow-motion. The positive universal energy of goku began to react with vegetas negative hatred energy. They passed through each other, fists first, adn they both turned back around to see each other. They saw that they had both returned to normal state but the energy they planned to fight each other with began to overreact without a medium to control it and a super massive explosion was set off. "WHATS HAPPENING KAKAROT!" "VEGETAAAAA!" And in an instant, everything was white.

**Chapter 2**

In the works now! Stay Updated!


End file.
